The French Mistake
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: A new and different Season 3 Finale - Zelena's portal doesn't transport Emma and Hook through time, and they don't go to the Enchanted Forest. It's time to break the Fourth Wall and find a true home. ONE SHOT.


**Aoi Dragon**: This idea came to me after watching _Blazing Saddles_ and the _Supernatural_ episode of the same name. Enjoy!

F*R*E*N*C*H-M*I*S*T*A*K*E

Killian gripped Emma's wrist as tightly as he could as her fingers clutched at his sleeve. The wind from the portal whipped around them like a maelstrom, "Hold on!" He shouted, his grip slipping.

"I can't!" She was ripped away into the portal.

He stared after her in horror; he had lost his Swan again. No. He clenched his hand, "One of these days I'm going to stop chasing this woman." He unburied his hook and followed Emma into the portal.

F*R*E*N*C*H-M*I*S*T*A*K*E

They landed on a cushioned pillow of sorts that was a bright, ugly green color.

"Cut!" Someone shouted.

Emma looked up, tossing her hair to the side and blinked at the lights, the giant fans, the cameras, and a bunch of unfamiliar people surrounding them. "What the hell?" She muttered. She glanced to her left as Killian got to his knees and shook his head. He looked up and their eyes met.

"Swan." He murmured, "You alright?" She nodded.

"Let's take a short break." Someone shouted and both Emma's and Killian's heads snapped in that direction.

Suddenly, people surrounded them and started removing Emma's leather jacket, Killian's long coat, his jewelry.

"Oi, now hold on a minute -" He tried to resist as these strangers led him and Emma to a trailer that had the sign "make-up" on it.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Colin. You can rest for a bit." A woman smiled at him, "Bobby is still getting his make-up put on, so it'll take a while to get to the next scene."

Emma and Killian exchanged confused glances. Where the hell were they? Once they were ushered inside the trailer, a dark-haired man who sat a few chairs down looked up - a woman was working on applying sparkly golden make-up on his face.

He turned toward them and gave them a kind smile. It was Mr. Gold! He never smiled like that, unless it was to Belle or Neal. "Jen, Colin, how was the portal scene?" His accent was much thicker than Emma or Killian were used to, very Scottish.

Killian struggled to come up with words since this man had mostly human skin showing with a bit of the crocodile showing through in the applied make-up. Emma cleared her throat and took the lead, "Uh, windy. What's going on?"

Not-Mr. Gold's eyebrows went up, "We're shooting my scene with you and Hook next." He snapped the k on "Hook", "Don't you remember? You were excited to finally see me on set as Rumpelstiltskin." He made one of his fancy hand gestures with a half grin on his face.

Emma glanced at Killian again, "Right."

F*R*E*N*C*H-M*I*S*T*A*K*E

Apparently they had both been wearing stage make-up, and it had to be taken off before they could exit. Furthermore, they had to return their clothes to the costume trailer. The make-up artists had ushered them there for the sake of speed.

The costume designers took them to different rooms to change, handing them a pile of clothes that supposedly belonged to them. However, the first thing to go, at their request was Killian's hook.

"I can't." He gave them a confused look, "I don't -"

The hook slid out easily and, after the costume designer rolled up the sleeve, removed the mechanism that held the hook. Both Killian and Emma could only stare. Clenched within was a hand - Killian's left hand.

"Is your hand numb again? It was a long shoot, and I know this thing is awkward." The costume designer said.

"No." Killian replied in a gravelly voice as he flexed his left hand; it felt like the life was returning to it, "It's fine."

"Okay, then. Off with you! We need to repair your costumes and, if it's needed, wash them." The costume designer shooed them toward what looked like restrooms in the trailer.

Before Killian entered, his left hand shot out and grabbed Emma's. Her eyes lighted on his hand and then turned to his eyes. Her heart stuttered at the look in them as the thumb of his left hand trailed along her knuckles. She gave him a small smile before removing her hand from his grasp and entering the dressing room.

Killian stared after her for a moment before turning to his own. All of his belongings had been taken from him - his necklaces, his rings, even his earring. He looked at his left hand again after setting down the strange clothes, remembering the feel of Emma's skin on his fingers, under his thumb. He clenched his hand again to make sure it was real before reaching for the clothes that had a piece of paper pinned to them saying "Colin O'Donoghue". He removed that before examining the clothes: a gray short sleeved V-neck shirt, a black vest, dark wash trousers (he thought Emma would probably call them "jeans"), something that looked like undergarments that made his eyebrow quirk, socks, shoes, and jewelry - a silver cross on a chain (and others), some bracelets made of strange material (and a thick leather one that made him smirk with approval), a wallet, keys, and a ring that was obviously a wedding band.

He slowly changed. The use of two hands was unfamiliar to him, and his left hand got in the way more than anything else.

"You done in there?" Emma's voice sounded from the other side.

"Very nearly, luv." He replied as he slipped on the necklaces and bracelets. He paused at the wedding band, examining it. It wasn't anything extravagant, and he wondered who the lucky woman was to be married to a handsome devil like himself.

"Hook," Emma called, although her voice was hushed.

Killian considered the ring, and concluded it was good form to honor this "Colin" man's vows to his wife and slipped the band onto his left hand. Perhaps it would make his Swan jealous. The pirate smirked a little, "You ready, lass?" He could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"Just get out here." She sighed.

A smile flitted across his lips as he hung up his pirate clothes and emerged from the dressing room. He watched as Emma's mouth hung open a bit, and his small smile turned into a full blown grin. "Well, Swan, what do you think?" He spread out his arms to reveal what she would consider modern clothes.

Her mouth closed, "You'll do. Come on."

Just as they exited the costume trailer, they ran into another familiar face. "Jen! Colin!" It was - well, not Snow, but someone who looked like her.

"Hey, uh -" Emma glanced down to see that the woman was still very pregnant, "How are things?"

Not-Snow rubbed her swollen stomach, "I'm doing just fine. Josh keeps worrying." She smiled, "It's really sweet." She looked up at them, "I have to get to costuming. I'm looking forward to our scenes together. It's going to be a lot of fun. See ya!" She entered the costume trailer.

Emma stood stiffly for a moment before a tremor went through her, "That…"

Killian took her hand in his left hand - he'd never get enough of her skin on his once missing hand, "You alright there Swan?"

"She hasn't looked at me like that since I broke the curse." She replied quietly, "There was just… nothing."

"We'll figure a way out of this, Emma." He encouraged her.

She nodded and then paused, lifting his hand to stare at the wedding ring, "What's this?"

The pirate reluctantly let go of her hand to look at the wedding ring, "It belongs to that Colin bloke. I thought it would be good form to honor his vows to his lady." He fingered the ring with his right hand, twirling it around the digit. He arched an eyebrow at her, "That a problem, Swan?"

Emma's lips thinned and she raised her chin, "No. Let's go."

"Where?"

"We probably have trailers or something where we stay during the day." She said, "You said your name here was Colin Donoghue?"

"Colin O'Donoghue."

"I'm Jennifer Morrison, apparently. We'll look for those trailers."

It didn't take them long to find a trailer labelled "Jennifer Morrison" and, after a brief look around, entered together.

Killian wore a suggestive smile on his face, especially when he saw the unmade bed in the other corner, "Well, Miss Swan, I do believe we've just entered your quarters."

She rolled her eyes and looked around for something that could help them. Immediately, she spotted a laptop, "There," she picked it up and plopped down on a cushioned seat as she opened it. Killian sat next to her and watched her as she tried to figure out her doppelganger's password. It took a little while, but Emma got in and clicked on an internet browser. "Let's see who we are…" She typed in Jennifer Morrison and got to her IMDb page, "Huh… she's played a doctor, and James T. Kirk's mom…. wow… she's got quite a resume." She then searched for Colin O'Donoghue.

"Well there's the handsome devil." Killian smiled and leaned toward the computer screen to stare at the picture of Colin O'Donoghue. They looked through his profile like they had with Jennifer Morrison, "Where is this Ireland?"

"It's an island. You have to fly or sail across the ocean to get to it." Emma replied.

The pirate's eyes sparked, "I'd like to see this place someday."

She nodded and clicked on a link to a television show called Once Upon a Time from Colin's resume and gave a resigned sigh, "Really? First my life is a fairy tale and now it's a tv show?" Emma closed the browser and then the laptop. "We need to figure a way out of here and back to Storybrooke."

"Right then." The pirate got to his feet and looked back at her, "Any ideas?"

"Why do you think I would have ideas?" She stood and placed the laptop back in its original spot.

Killian scratched behind his ear which no longer had the earring, "Well, this world seems to be similar to yours, so I'd hoped…" He trailed off, "We'll figure this out together, Swan. We'll get you home and back to your boy."

Emma glanced to the pirate, a small smile flitting across her face. She gazed around the trailer again, "So, where will we stay? I don't think we can stay here."

"And why not?" Killian grinned slyly, "There's more than enough room."

She turned to him, grabbing his left hand and holding it up in front of his face, showing him the wedding ring, "That's why. You have someone to go home to, Hook."

Killian internally cringed at the use of his moniker when said item didn't exist, "Swan, it doesn't mean anything. Not to me." He tried to close his left hand around hers, but she pulled away.

"Your profile said you recently moved here, so maybe we can stay at your place." She said.

"And what of his wife and child?" Killian asked, "Won't she think something is off? Won't she wonder why I'm bringing you there?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Say it's a sleepover or that my trailer needs to be cleaned or something. I'm not staying here."

"And how do we even figure out where he lives?"

"Ummm… Maybe we could get a driver?" Emma suggested, "Actors have that, I think. And since you're new here, I bet you haven't gotten a driver's license or gotten used to driving on the opposite side of the road from Ireland."

F*R*E*N*C*H-M*I*S*T*A*K*E

They were able to get a driver to bring them to Colin O'Donoghue's home - a decent sized house outside of Vancouver proper and on the ocean. They had used the excuse of needing to practice lines in an outdoor setting and the set was suffocating. They did have well over six hours according to the make up artists working on Rumpelstiltskin.

They stopped at his front door and Emma looked at him expectantly, "Well?" He gave her a questioning look, "Don't you have keys?"

"Ah." He dug his hand into his jeans pocket and produced the keys. There were several on it and he frowned. Emma grabbed them from him and chose a key, inserted it into the lock and, with a click, opened the door.

"Colin?" A feminine, Irish-accented voice called from inside.

Emma elbowed Killian and he cleared his throat, "Yeah."

A pretty woman appeared with a smile on her face - brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was holding a baby boy, "I hope your day went well." She came forward and kissed his lips. Then she turned her smile to Emma, "Hi, Jen. How're you?"

Emma blinked, trying to rid herself of the jealousy that had sped through her. She gave a tight smile, "I'm good, thanks."

"I wasn't expecting you home so early. I thought you had another few scenes to shoot for the finale." She said, "Maybe you can help me a bit with Evan. He misses his daddy." She nuzzled the baby's cheek with her nose. He babbled and tugged at her hair. The woman looked up, "So?"

"Well," Killian hesitated and scratched behind his ear. This was so awkward, "I'm sorry luv, but I can't. Em - err - Jen and I have a few lines to work out before we head back."

"The set was a little suffocating, so we thought a trip out here would be good to get clear heads and practice space." Emma added.

The woman - Colin's wife - nodded understandingly, "It's a busy time what with the finale. I can't believe it's been three seasons already and Colin's in two." She gave him a proud smile, "Here, take Evan for a bit." She handed Killian the baby.

The pirate tensed with the precious child in his arms. Emma leaned toward him to get a better look. The baby had his father's bright blue eyes. She glanced up at Killian and noticed that he had a very soft expression on his face. His eyes flicked to Emma and then he looked up at Colin's wife, "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him for a bit. Do you two want anything? Water?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Emma answered.

"Colin?"

There was a bit of a pause and Emma had to elbow him again. His gaze shot to Colin's wife, "What? Oh, no I don't need anything."

Suddenly, Colin's wife laughed, "It's so strange hearing you talk in your Captain Hook voice. You can step out of character once in a while, you know." She gave them both a smile, "I'll be right back and bring you something from the kitchen. I think I have cheese and crackers that you can have."

Emma started to protest, "Oh, you don't have to -"

"It's no problem." The other woman waved her off, "I'll just be a second." She disappeared around the corner.

Emma looked back at the baby in Killian's arms. He was squirming slightly and she spoke softly, "Colin's a really lucky guy."

"Aye. That he is." Killian agreed in a wistful tone, "I had wished to have a child of my own someday. I thought I would have a chance with Bae." Killian grimaced, "That didn't work out so well."

"I never thought I'd have a family." Emma told him, "Now I have Henry, Snow, and Charming, and now my baby brother."

Killian looked up at her, "That you do. You have so many people who love you, Swan."

The moment was broken when Colin's wife reentered the room with a plate, "Here you go. I can take Evan. He's probably going to start crying for a feeding soon, or maybe a nappy changing." She took the baby from Killian, "You two get to it. I'll just be in there if you need anything."

F*R*E*N*C*H-M*I*S*T*A*K*E

They spent two hours throwing around theories on how to get back to their world. Like Emma's realm, this one had no magic, so finding transport of any kind between worlds would be impossible. The driver came to take them back to the set, and it was just then that they both realized they had no clue how to act or what their lines were for the scene. Killian and Emma exchanged nervous and horrified glances when they pulled into the lot of trailers.

They were ushered into the costume tent, but Emma wasn't given her normal clothes. Instead, she received a long dress, a corset, and a cloak. She did, however, get to keep her boots. Emma struggled to put on the Renaissance Faire clothes, briefly wondering what Killian's reaction to them would be.

"You alright there, Swan?" Killian's voice came from the other side of the door.

Emma fumbled with the corset ties, "Yeah. Just a minute." She tied the offending torture device as tightly as she could before knotting the strings, grabbing her hanging clothes, and opening the door - why did Killian get to put his leathers back on?! She glared down at the corset, "This is so uncomfortable!" She grumbled before she saw the look on Killian's face.

He wore a cheshire cat grin and he was definitely not looking at her face, but a bit lower, "Your discomfort is I cross I'm willing to bare."

"Eyes up sailor." She sniped back, but could help but smile a little.

Killian raised his gaze to her face, "As lovely as ever, Swan."

"Let's just… get this over with."

They went to the make-up trailer before heading to the set - assistants helped them get there and prevented Emma from falling on her face as she tried to navigate in the tent she was wearing. The prop assistants reattached the hook mechanism to Killian's left hand. He grimaced as his appendage became a bit squished within.

"Bloody hell." He growled, suddenly wishing he was actually missing his hand rather than have it confined so uncomfortably.

That's when another familiar face emerged from a dressing room in modern clothes, "Hey guys." It was not-David, not-Charming, "You got your big scene with Bobby?"

"Uh, yeah," Emma answered, "but I have to wear this thing." She motioned to the corset, "I can't breathe."

"Ginny and Lana used to complain about that in the beginning." Then not-David grinned mischieviously, "I'm actually looking forward to our scenes at the ball. Have you been practicing your dancing?"

Emma nearly squeaked, "Dancing?"

Not-David laughed a little, "I guess not. What about you, Colin?"

"Aye, I know how to dance." The pirate nodded. Emma stared at him in surprise. A pirate knowing how to dance? That was... interesting.

"Already got your Hook voice turned on." Not-David's eyebrows went up, like it was some surprise. "Anyway, I have to return my clothes. They need a big of hemming. See you at the ball!"

Not-David exited the trailer to go to who-knows-where as Emma watched him go with a sad expression on her face.

"Luv?"

"That's two for two." She glanced at the pirate.

"It'll be alright, luv." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get back to your family."

Emma nodded and composed herself, "Let's do this."

F*R*E*N*C*H-M*I*S*T*A*K*E

When they got to the set, they saw a completely costumed Rumpelstiltskin was waiting for them. Killian had stopped cold at seeing his crocodile and Emma had choked back a laugh at his ridiculous, flamboyant look.

"Is that seriously what he used to look like?" She asked the pirate.

"Aye. This place has captured his likeness quite well."

The person in question looked up and gave them both a smile. It was probably supposed to look nice, but with the false rotten teeth the make-up artists had given him, it was really creepy-looking. He stood and strode to them, holding out a mildly thick packet of paper, "They made a few changes to the lines." He explained, his accent lighter than it had been when they first met, "Not much, but it's enough that it might throw you off. Take a while to look it over before we begin."

Emma and Killian took a packet from his hands and looked at their lines. Emma's eyes darted to the pirate, "I don't know if I can do this. I was only in a Christmas pageant when I was six, and it was horrible."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, luv. Since you're playing yourself, you should have no problem." Killian smirked, "I don't think I'll have a problem."

Emma remembered her ruses when she was a bail bondswoman, and decided to treat this experience like one of those missions. She looked through the script. Apparently, they were in Rumpelstiltskin's castle, receiving help from him in order to return back to the future, to Storybrooke. The lines weren't impossible to remember. She was actually more worried about moving around the set. Most of it was greenscreen, and that was really confusing. The only actual set piece was a long, ornate wooden table, some side tables with baubles on them, like a crystal ball, and chairs.

"Is everyone ready?" Someone, who was probably the director, asked, "We should get started. Jen and Colin have another costume change to go through today before we wrap."

Laying the script down on one of the chairs, Emma glanced once more at Killian, whose brows were furrowed and his lips moving silently as he read over his lines. Finally, he put the packet down on top of Emma's and turned his gaze to her.

"Ready to meet the Dark One, Swan?"

She nodded and headed in Rumpelstiltskin's direction. Some make-up artists flitted about them, putting some finishing touches on the make-up due to the different lighting, before going back off to the side.

"And action!" The director called.

Rumpelstiltskin strode through a garish green-screen opening toward the long table. He spun on his heel and looked expectantly at Emma. She flushed, realizing she had the first line of the scene.

"I… uh… Thank you Mr. G - Rumpelstiltskin for believing us. I-I know time travel's a little hard to - uh swallow?" She ended her line questioningly as she moved toward the table as well. Killian was right behind her.

"Cut!" The director called, "Jen, can we try that again, with a little less hesitation?"

Emma blushed, "I… Yeah, sure. I guess."

They backed up and did the entrance again. It took a few more takes for them to hit their marks and say their lines without stumbling, but eventually, Emma felt a little more comfortable with the placement and the words; it almost felt natural - almost.

"Action!"

Again, the three entered through the green-screen opening, and Emma repeated her line much more smoothly, "Thank you Mr. G - Rumpelstiltskin, for believing us. I know time travel's a little bit hard to swallow."

Rumpelstiltskin turned on his heel then with a hand flourish, "Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me." He glared at Killian, "Why haven't I killed him yet?"

Killian shrugged from his spot at the other end of the table, far away from the crocodile doppelganger, but close to Emma, "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of trying." He distinctly remembered being beaten with a cane and hit by a car during his quest to end the Dark One and internally cringed.

Apparently he had waited too long for his next line because the director called, "Cut! Colin, did you get the extra lines?"

Killian blinked out of his reverie and looked to the director, "I did. Apologies for the delay."

"We'll start with Rumpel's line - 'Why haven't I -" The director explained, "And action?"

Rumpelstiltskin pointed to Killian this time, "Why haven't I killed him yet?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of trying." Killian gave a small smirk, "Let's just bury the hatchet."

Rumpelstiltskin gave a high pitched giggle, and bounced a little, "Yes." His demeanor darkened as he sneered, "But why not in your skull?" Killian's smirk faded, his gaze flickering as he definitely saw the real crocodile in this man. His hand itched to draw his cutlass if they were attacked.

"Oh…" Startled, both Killian and Emma turned to see Belle - well, obviously not the real Belle, but someone who looked like her, "Rumpelstiltskin, you're -you're back. Do you, uh, do you need anything?" She was almost shy and very unlike the Belle they knew in Storybrooke.

"Belle - " Emma stared.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" The other woman asked.

The blonde looked startled for a moment, "Oh, uh, no. Sorry, no. I - well…" She tried to figure out an excuse for knowing her name, "Mister - err - Rumpel - uh - the Dark One, um, told me about you." She replied with very little confidence.

"Did he?" Belle smiled a little.

"No." Rumpelstilskin denied awkwardly and began shooing her away, "Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later."

"You could ask nicely." Belle told him as she left.

Emma's eyebrows went up, "If this is how you act now, it's a miracle you two fall for each other." She muttered.

"What, what, what?" Rumpelstilskin spun towards her, extremely amused, "I mean, first you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you're telling me I fall for the help?"

"Yeah, she has a strange sense of humor," Killian rushed his line, "but let's get back to her parents."

"Ah, yes. Who are they?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma was able to reply with complete confidence.

"Prince Charming!" Rumpelstiltskin mocked, and she clenched her jaw to stop herself from bursting in anger at the slight against her father's nickname.

Instead, she said, "His real name is Prince James."

"King George's son, whose wedding I've just arranged?"

Emma hesitated, not remembering what she was supposed to say. That's when the director called, "Cut!" He strode onto the set, frowning, "We'll have to pick this up later. We have one more scene to get through. Jen and Colin have to get changed. Sorry about this, Bobby. I didn't realize they weren't prepared."

"No need." The man dressed as Rumpelstiltskin said, "I always enjoy playing Rumpelstiltskin." He rolled the r of the name with a grin on his face.

"Go get changed." The director told Emma and Killian, "Take the scripts with you. You might need them."

They were ushered to a side room where Emma's normal clothes were waiting. Make-up artists surrounded Killian, touching up his guy-liner as Emma stepped into a dressing room. She happily put back on her normal clothes, feeling much more at home in her jeans, turtleneck, and leather jacket. They then had to drive to an outdoor set for the scene. By the time they got there, it was evening, and getting cold.

When she emerged from the car, she stopped cold, seeing her son - or her son's doppelganger - talking to not-David. Her heart clenched as she approached, "Hey."

The pre-teen turned a grin to her, "Hi Jen! How are you?"

Emma's heart nearly broke. Henry would have hugged her. Henry would have called her mom. She really missed her son. She missed her parents. She missed the real Storybrooke. Emma swallowed, "I'm fine." Her voice nearly cracked under the emotion of her son not recognizing her. This must've been how Regina had felt. Why Emma had even thought that Henry not having his memories was a good thing, she'd never know. Now, though, staring at the boy who wore her son's face, but had no love in his eyes… she couldn't bare it. "I - I have to look again at the script. I'll talk to you later, kid." She picked up a script for a nearby table.

"Sure! Tomorrow we'll be filming together inside Granny's." He smiled going back to not-David. Both went to a trailer nearby and disappeared within.

Emma shuddered, feeling tears. No. No crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder, soothing and she looked up to see Killian, his expression full of compassion, "Swan." Was all he had to say to convey his own sorrow for her.

She drew on his strength and blinked the tears from her eyes, "We have to get out of here."

The pirate nodded, "Aye, I agree."

Emma clenched her jaw and stared straight ahead, trying to bottle all of her emotions.

"You two ready to get started?" The director asked them, eying the script in Emma's hand.

"Yeah." Emma quickly flipped open the script and stared at her first line. It would be just her and Killian, so maybe this would come even easier than things had with Rumpelstiltskin. "Okay."

Killian went to sit in one of the chairs that was part of the set for Granny's patio. He took out his rum flask and toyed with it.

"Action!" The director called.

Actually having a set to navigate made her movements much easier and natural as she approached Killin. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. She sat down across from him, "So," She started a bit awkwardly, "do you think Rumpelstiltskin was right? I'm in the book now. He said everything, besides our little adventure, would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?"

Killian gazed at her, "He's right. Otherwise I would've remembered that damn bar wench I kissed."

"How would that prove anything?" Emma didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but she remembered in the script that she had seduced past-Hook.

She felt a blush creeping to her cheeks. It only deepened when Killian smirked at her, "I know how you kiss. I'd've gone after her… but I didn't." He sounded almost regretful, "My life went on the same as before."

"Must've been the rum." She teased, glancing to his flask.

He smiled a little, "Everything's back to normal. You're a bloody hero, Swan."

"So are you." She chided a bit. Killian did have a heroic side. After everything with the Wicked Witch, she couldn't deny that this villain had become a hero. He laughed dryly, self-deprecatingly at her words. He obviously didn't believe them. So, Emma pushed forward, pretending she wasn't surrounded by cameras, and that they were, in fact, at Granny's. "I wanted to thank you, Killian." His eyes snapped to hers, and she could see a spark in them. She finally knew what it was and continued speaking, "for going back for me in the first place, in New York. If you hadn't -"

"It was the right thing to do." He tried to brush off his good deed.

"How did you do it?" It was a question that had been itching at the back of Emma's mind, and she could finally ask, "How did you get to me?"

Killian shifted a little, "Well, the curse was coming. So I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it."

"You outran a curse?" Emma studied him and was very startled to realize that he wasn't spewing lines from a script. He was telling the truth. She blinked in surprise.

"I'm a hell of a captain." Killian grinned and gave a dry chuckle before continuing, "And once I was outside of the curse's purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

"Those aren't easy to come by." Emma's heart clenched, knowing something life-changing was coming up.

"They are if you have something of value to… trade." The pirate grimaced slightly and stared at his flask.

"And what would that be?" Emma knew already, but she couldn't believe it. She couldn't conceive of someone loving her so much that he'd…

"Why the Jolly Roger, of course." He gave her a sad smile.

She stared for a moment before whispering, "You traded your ship for me?"

Killian nodded, "Aye."

The warmth and gratefulness that bloomed in her chest could not be contained. Emma leaned forward and kissed him softly. Killian responded almost immediately and moved closer to her. He was tentative at first, so she took the lead, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

Something in the air changed around them, and Emma drew back to look around. Granny's was behind them. The rest of Storybrooke in front of them. She gasped slightly, "We're back…"

Killian raised his left arm mournfully. He could no longer feel the hand that had once lay under the brace, "Aye."

Emma noticed and lay her hand on his hook. She looked up at him, "Killian, if you want it back, we can figure out a way."

He gave a small smile, "Perhaps another time." He murmured.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, muttering, "This is not a one-time thing," against his lips, which curved into a more pleasant smile as he pressed against her.

He relished in her contact, but wouldn't push too far, fearing he would scare her away. Had he known that she would break through to her true feelings had he just told her about the last voyage of the Jolly Roger, he would've done it sooner. Killian kissed her fervently as his only hand rose to tangle in her blonde hair.

"Emma!" A familiar voice called from the door. It was David. She reluctantly broke away from Killian to look at her father. He gave her a knowing look before returning to the diner.

She looked back at Killian and was about to speak when he beat her to it, "Go ahead, love. Go see your family."

Emma stood and entwined her hand in his, "You're coming with me." She told him.

"As you wish."

F*R*E*N*C*H-M*I*S*T*A*K*E

**Aoi Dragon**: As for Marian - I guess she didn't get to Storybrooke. Therefore, neither did Elsa. This is a one shot anyway, so... maybe magic was magical and poof! Marian and Elsa. :) Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
